Mary Sue and Gary Stu: How It All Began
by Jack Skellington's Mistress
Summary: Ever wondered who Mary Sue and Gary Stu are in your favorite Eragon stories? These are my two versions of them, and how you can avoid them entering your story. .............................PLEASE VISIT MARY SUEVISION OF PERFECTION FOR MSFILLED VERSION....
1. Version 1, Good At Everything

_Disclaimer: I, Emmeline, do not own Eragon OR Mary Sues/Gary Stus. I only own my theory about it all._

* * *

**Mary Sue and Gary Stu: Version One (Good at Everything)**

**Theme-song: Get Over It/ Why by Avril Lavigne (Mainly because i'm listening to them...)**

**Written by: Du.Sundavar.Brisingr.**

* * *

In a kingdom far away, in the land of Alagaësia, a beautiful queen and a handsome king had an adorable baby girl.

Mary, they called her. Mary Sue.

As she grew older, she grew even more stunning. Her golden hair glistened in the sunlight, her pale, smooth, unblemished skin contrasted against her purple-blue eyes, and her thin but curvy body was watched eagerly by boys and men alike, waiting for their opportunity. She was a bright student, wisdom came easily to her and she always did as she was told with a bright, flawless smile on her face. She knew the ways of the sword and magic like she knew the back of her hand. Everyday brought her new adventures and troubles, all of which she managed to slip out of with ease.

One beautiful sunny day, she sparred in the woods with her childhood friend, Gary Stu. His dark, straight hair whipped around his ears as he drew his sword forward, his brown eyes set in concentration. Tanned muscles rippled along his arms as he blocked a hit by Mary. They were perfectly matched, in battle and in love.

"Good block!" Gary cried, as Mary whipped her sword in front of her chest just in time. "Thank you, Gary." She blushed. Recently she had been developing feelings for him, since he had returned from war, fighting for the blue Rider.

Little did she know, he held the same feelings within him. _How i wish she loved me merely half as much as i love her. _His concentration slipped, and he fell on top of her thin form. "Oh!" She gasped, her breath taken away just as much by his body against hers as her chest being crushed. "Sorry." Gary whispered, but did not move. She peered shyly up at him as he hesitantly picked himself up. "Mary...i..." She stood up and put a long, thin finger against his lips. "Don't say anything." His eyes darted from her eyes, to her finger against his mouth. "Gary, i love you." He watched her perfect, wild-rose pink lips form the words he'd been waiting to hear for as long as he could remember. "Mary...i love you too." He pulled her into a passionate kiss as the rain started falling.

* * *

**Things needed for a MS/GS story:**

**1. Perfection-beautiful bright day, beautiful bright characters, beautiful bright love blossoming.**

**2. Love-Two perfect people. CANNOT be one perfect, one normal or niether or opposite.**

**3. Change-Sudden change in weather, for example**

* * *

**Hopefully this story is informative as well as helpful, to show yall what NOT to write about. The next chapter will be about the other type of Mary Sues and Gary Stus: Damsel In Distress/Rescuer. **

**Until then, make love not war!!**

**Emmeline**


	2. Version 2, Needs Rescuing

_Disclaimer: I, Emmeline, do not own Eragon OR Mary Sues/Gary Stus. I only own my theory about it all._

**Mary Sue and Gary Stu: Version Two (Needs Recuing)**

**Themesong: Broken (Amy lee and Gavin McGraw) and My World by Avril Lavigne.**

**Written by: Du.Sundavar.Brisingr.**

* * *

In a kingdom far away, in the land of Alagaësia, a beautiful queen and a handsome king had an adorable baby girl.

Mary, they called her. Mary Sue.

As she grew older, she grew even more stunning. Her golden hair glistened in the sunlight, her pale, smooth, unblemished skin contrasted against her purple-blue eyes, and her thin but curvy body was watched eagerly by boys and men alike, waiting for their opportunity. She was a bright student, wisdom came easily to her and she always did as she was told with a bright, flawless smile on her face. She knew the ways of the sword and magic like she knew the back of her hand. Everyday she was in trouble, and everyday she was saved.

One beautiful sunny day, she went for a walk with her childhood friend, Gary Stu. His dark, straight hair blew around his handome, dark face. Mary's eyes darted sideways, falling apon his tanned, muscular arms. They were perfectly matched, in friendship and in life.

_Don't go there...Mary, stop thinking about him like that!_

As Mary's imagination flew away with her, an Urgal jumped out of the bushes in front of her and Gary. Gary let out a savage cry, and pulled his sword from its sheath. He flew at the Urgal, slashing violently. His swordsmanship skills were amazing, but while he was occupied with this Urgal, two more snuck in behind and grabbed hold of Mary. "Help! Gary!" she screamed, but he couldn't turn until the Urgal he was fighting was dead. It swung a huge war axe, cutting it straight through his muscle. Screaming in pain, he beheaded the beast, and swivelled around, blood staining his ebony tunic. He watched, helpless, as the love of his life was dragged away from him. He made a solemn oath to retrieve her as soon as possible. He would give his life for her, just to make her happy.

* * *

**Sorry, it's a bit shorter, but oh well.**

**Things needed:**

**1. Fighting-A herioc fight that results in a wound, from which a main character cannot do/help out with something.**

**2. Capture-A Mary Sue needs to be captured by evil beast, preferably right in front of her Gary Stu's nose.**

**3. Love status-Have to be either already with someone (so they can leave them once their rescued by the Gary Stu) or have not admitted any feelings to him.**

**Ok, i quite like the things i'm coming up with here, so i'll ask officially: Should i make this into a two part story? Like, one half the way people write a Mary Sue story, and one half how a story SHOULD be written? The last reply i get is the one i'll use, so review away!!**


	3. MARY SUE VISION OF PERFECTION

**Ok, then i guess i will make two stories! This is just a quick Authors Note to let you all know that the bad story will be posted soon, that is, the version where i'll make it full of Mary-Sues and the example of Sue Stories that i've read. Please don't kill me, but it will be full of grammar mistakes and impossibly perfect things. It's merely to point out to writers what they should avoid. Pass around word that it isn't serious. The good one will be out after i'm done with that one. Thanks a lot! **

**Make love, not war!**

_Emmeline_


End file.
